Tashigi
'Introduction' Captain Tashigi is a Marine officer serving under Vice Admiral Smoker in the base of G-5. She is also a supporting from Oda's One Piece Manga 'Personality' 'History (One Piece Manga)' Before Tashigi entering the Grand Line Tashigi as Master Chief Petty Officer in Lougetown under the command of Smoker. She encountered Roronoa Zoro after she defeated two pirates, dropping her glasses in process, Zoro was impressed by her skills, retrieved them for her, but when she thanked him, he was taken aback by how uncannily she resembled his long dead friend, Kuina. She would encounter him again when she went to pick up her sword from the sword shop. She was shocked and impressed when he tested his luck against Sandai Kitetsu. On which he threw in the air and let the blade fall down towards his arm to see if it cut it off on it didn't. Afterwards she thought the latter was great swordsman. Soon after she met up with Smoker and they head to execution platform were Monkey D. Luffy was about to be killed by Buggy. 'Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Red Willow Arc' Tashigi first battle in the war was the battle of Lake Willow, Were she encountered along with the rest of her unit encountered the 5th Division. She asked her commanding officer Smoker if the should attack them. Smoker replied that take to long cross and go around the lake. However Yukio Hans Vorarlberna had suggestion and created a platform in the middle of the lake with his Fullbring. Tashagi along with rest of her unit used the platform that Yukio created to engage the 5th Division. she also helped her commander fight the shadow clones made by Naruto Uzumaki before herself and her commander encountered Naruto and Erza Scarlet. Tashagi then addressed Erza and commenting on her abilities and commented that she wanted to face her one on one so she could one day defeat Roronoa Zoro. Tashigi then used Shave and attacked Erza. Who quickly blocked with her swords. 'Nirvana Arc' 'Relationships' 'Coalition' 'Red Willow Coalition Unit' 'Smoker' 'Acts Of Order' 'Naruto Uzumaki' Tashagi first encountered Naruto along with Erza Scarlet during the battle of Lake Willow. During her fight with Erza she felt energy of Kurama's chakra coming from his Tailed Beast Mode and comment if he was even Human which in turn earned a nasty glare and response from Erza. '5th Division' 'Erza Scarlet' Tashagi first encountered her during the battle of red willow and right then challenged her to a fight. She got angry and annoyed when couldn't land or damage her and when erza questioned her loyalties to the World Government. After her defeat she now thinks that she, Roronoa Zoro and Trafalgar D. Water Law look down on her. '1st Division' 'Roronoa Zoro' She first met Zoro in Lounge Town were she helped him replace two swords he lost in a battle but after finding out that he was a pirate. She has held a grudge against him and what to defeat and take his swords believing that they shouldn't be in the hands off a criminal. 'Powers and Abilities' Tashigi is a skilled swordswoman, capable of defeating two pirates in Loguetown with little effort. She knows a lot about swords, as shown in the sword shop at Loguetown. She's also been seen carrying her sword on both her left and right side, suggesting that she's capable of comfortably drawing it with either hand. 'Swordsmanship' Her in swordsmanship skills seem to have improved, as she was able to precisely deflect an enemy cannonball with her katana in the same way Dracule Mihawk has deflected bullets. 'Haki' *'Armament Haki': So far Tashagi has displayed this ability this Haki. Her skill is good enough that she was able to shatter Erza's swords. Though it wasn't strong to shatter Erza's strongest 'Six Powers' *'Shave': Allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. *'Tempest Kick:' **'Tempest Kick, Blade Variation Extended Reach:' **''' Tempest Kick, Blade Variation Buzzsaw:' **'Tempest Kick, Blade Variation Autumn Rain Drizzle:' * '''Sword Pistol:' 'Weapons' Shigure (Destroyed): Kashū 'Trivia' Category:Red Willow Coalition Unit Category:Female Category:Marine Category:World Government Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Haki Users Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:Marines Category:Swordswomen Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Marine Captain Category:Military Personnel Category:Law enforcement Category:Pirate World